


Teddy

by desk_mess



Series: BtJM One-Shots [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Slight self-degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desk_mess/pseuds/desk_mess
Summary: Sleepy cuddles with a friend. Gender neutral Reader-Insert.(Rated Teen for language.)
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader
Series: BtJM One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving cuddles the other day and with no one there to provide I took to AO3 and Tumblr. Nothing turned up that fit my criteria (namely a T rating and the bug man). "Write what you want to see in the world," Indeed.

"Beetlejuice." 

You shouldn't. You really shouldn't. 

"Beetlejuice." 

Not for something stupid like this. 

"Beetle-" 

You were just some stupid breather he'd befriended. There was no way he'd want you summoning him for something as stupid as your own comfort. 

"-Juice." 

And there he was. In a puff of green tinted fog the demon in question was at the foot of your bed. You didn't even look at him. "Sorry," was mumbled softly into your blanket. You curled up even more. 

"What was that? Couldn't hear you over your sexiness." Beneath the blanket you flushed red and bit your snicker back. Even when you felt like shit, he had his ways of making you laugh. 

"You can't see me, asshole." As soon as it was out of your mouth, you regretted it. You held the blanket in a white-knuckled grasp. There was a chuckle from the bottom of the bed as the blanket was whisked away. Cold air washed over you and sent you shivering. 

Unfurling, you caught sight of Beej at the bottom of the bed. The edge of the blanket was in his mouth while his hands propped him up on the mattress. He tipped his head slightly, reminding you of a hawking panther. At least, if it weren't for the mop of green hair and his classic stripes. 

Beej looked back up at you and the blanket fell from his mouth. "Rabbit?" He asked softly, cocky grin falling as he took in your tear-streaked face. His hair flooded a deep mauve, flopping down into his face, and his pointed ears folded over. "You okay?" You hummed and savored the soft sweetness of his voice. It was rare that you got to hear it not making crass comments. Beej's fangs peeked out from his lips as he frowned. "Dots?" Of course he'd pull out the soft nicknames. You hated to admit that it was your favourite. 

You looked up at Beej and shivered then reached towards the blanket. Luckily, he took the cue. He crawled up the side of the bed, bringing the blanket with him. With a flourish, it covered you fully. Beej stood next to the bed now, adjusting his suit anxiously. 

"Beej?" His head shot up. "Can you go get me some chocolate?" He nodded and vanished. While he searched, you shuffled around to give Beej room to sit. 

When the demon returned, he had two packages in hand, one yellow and the other blue. You shook your head as he sat down midair and tore into his box of Dots. Crawling across the bed, you reached out to snag your chocolate bar but Beej darted away. With a sigh, you sat back against the headboard and sent the bird to the gravity defying demon. Beej threw his hands over his chest and a shock of delightful green ran through his still mauve hair. "Oh, oh no!" He began to float around the room in slow corkscrews. "Oh no-ho-ho!" You involuntarily laughed at his antics and he smiled. "Gotcha, Rabbit!" As he raised his voice, you flinched and he shrugged. "Sorry, can't help it when the juice is loose!" You rolled your eyes. Everytime he said it, it sounded like an innuendo but you just couldn't understand it. 

As you pondered the possible innuendo, something hit you square in the chest. Looking down, you realised it was the partially forgotten chocolate bar. You moved aside and patted the bed next to you. Beej's eyebrows wiggled, implicative. His voice lowered to a husky growl as he spoke. "Didn't think you were inta me that way, Rabbit." His eyes flashed a more yellow shade in an idiosyncrasy you had come to recognize as meaning he was teasing. 

Beej shifted back to the floor and strutted over to the bed, flopping down next to you. You bounced under the covers and he snickered. He continued to mimic a fish as he propped himself up against the headboard. You gave Beej's arm a hard punch and a smirk. 

"Dick," you said, partly muffled by the candy wrapped you were trying to rip through with your teeth. The wrapper gave way and tore right down the middle, crumbled chocolate falling into your covers. You glared over at your demonic companion who growled and rolled his head. A moment later there was a snap and the chocolate bar was back to its former glory. 

In silence you chowed on your chocolate bar while Beej struggled through his gumdrops. The chocolate bar soon vanished and the wrapper was tucked safely into your nightstand. Beej was still fighting with his box of Dots but nonetheless, you rested your head on his pudgy stomach and got comfy. Sometime after his arrival he had changed into a (thankfully clean) set of striped pajamas. The material was silky under your cheek and your blanket was soft against your skin. Breaking the silence, Beej finally spoke. 

"D'you wanna talk about what happened, Dots?" His voice was muffled by gumdrops. His arm had found its way across your shoulders and fiddled with the blanket thrown across them. You looked up at Beej and he looked down at you expectantly. 

"I... I don't know. I was just... talking... to my friends. I don't know what set me off. I was just there one minute and gone the next." Beej crooked his head inquisitively. 

"Whaddya mean you were gone? You couldn't've gone anywhere." 

"I just felt like I wasn't here. Like I wasn't in control of myself. It... it scared me, Beej. I didn't know what I was g-gonna do. I di-didn't... know w-what... to do-o." As your voice cracked, Beej held you tighter and rubbed circles into your back. He pulled you up slightly and rested his chin on the top of your head. Your tears and nose began to run anew, soaking his shirt. With each of your sobs, Beej shushed you and squeezed you. He whispered quiet assurances into your ears. 

"You're okay, Dots.... You're here.... You're in control.... I won' let you hurt anyone." His voice was the softest you'd heard it. Looking up at him, his hair had turned the deepest shades of blue and purple. A few streaks of orange rushed out from his temples and spread down to his ears. "If this happens again you should talk to a doctor or somethin'.... I dunno much about breathers but that sounds like somethin' bad 'n' dangerous." Beej didn't intend to make you feel worse. He immediately apologized as your sobs renewed. 

When you woke up in the morning, Beej was still holding onto you. Glancing up briefly, you just had to do a double take. The demon was asleep. But he also had a gumdrop stuck on each of his fangs. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a Reader-Insert. I hope I did okay?  
> Remember: You are loved and cherished and we'd hate to lose you <3.


End file.
